Lord of the Legend of Mario
by ArchAlchemist
Summary: When something happens that was never meant to, a Seer brings two of the greatest heros of all time to combat the evil that is rising. Taking place in the Lord of the Rings world, this battle between Good and Evil will decide the fate of the Universe!


"They say that after the destruction of the ring, all the elves left for Valinor, and that they left the world to the humans. But what they had not foreseen was the coming of a greater evil. It is then, when all seems lost, that the Universe brings all it's greatest hero's to one place, one time that was never supposed to be."

-_Seer Arnold Lorington, during the third battle of Mushroom Hill_

Mario looked around. Something wasn't right. He looked around. He was lying in a field of bright red flowers, and rich, dark grass. He stood up, and knew that something was quite off.

He was in a very hilly area, with many farmers working in the distance. It might have been because they were so far away, but they looked oddly short. Then he remembered. He had just been walking home, after saving Princess Peach yet again, when he suddenly wasn't. Mario's head started aching, like someone had hit him in the head with a boulder. The effects of dimension hopping, he would know if he hadn't dropped out of college to become a plumber and Princess saver.

Well, he thought, I might as well ask them where I am. He started walking down to where it seemed all the houses were, when he realized something odd about them. They were houses made right into the hills, with circular doors and small inhabitants. The small people were all staring at him.

Mario walked up to one of them. "Where is this place?" he groggily said, slurring the words. The person said something which sounded like "must have had too much mead", then louder said "Why, this is Hobbiton, of course!" Mario's head started clearing up, and he couldn't remember ever hearing of a "Hobbiton" "What region is it in?" Mario asked, thinking it was just an unheard of village located somewhere familiar. "The Shire" the hobbit responded.

By now, the whole village had gathered to gawk at this odd human, with a bright red hat and shirt, and blue pants with straps. "If you're lookin' for a place to stay, there's a wonderful tavern and inn down in Bree, just a few miles away. " Mario was still very confused, but he decided he'd probably find more answers there than in this small village.

Mario smiled and said "Thank you, might I have a map for it?" "Yes, but you'll have to pay for it." Mario checked his pockets. "Will 50 coins do?" The hobbit's eyes went wide. "Yes, that'll be just fine" and handed over the map.

As he walked out of Hobbiton, he didn't even notice all the strange looks, gossiping looks. He didn't realize news of him would reach Bree before he did.

Of course they didn't believe it. No one did. But still, the gossips had a heck of a time, talking about it all. A human stranger, clad in red, with an oddly large mustache, and strange pants, that doesn't even know where he is! No one really believed it.

But sure enough, before the days end, into town walked Mario. He walked to he gate, the gate guards shocked. As the tale had said, he was just there to get a room at the prancing pony. They let him through, and one of the guards ran off to take an early brake and to inform everyone of the arrival

All eyes were on Mario when he entered the Tavern. Not just that he was a human, that wasn't the thing that made him so odd. Not even the exotic clothing he wore was it. Just the way he held himself, and the way he talked, all of it seemed just wrong.

Mario didn't stay in the bar area long. He got a room, plopped into bed and fell right asleep. His dreams were strange, his mind effected somehow. He also had little bits of prophecy sort of dreams, darting in and out. He woke several times in the night, his mind confused as to whether it was morning, or night, dusk or dawn.

The tavern became crowded and busy, as many people stayed throughout the whole night, waiting for the stranger to come back down. When Mario finally decided it was a good time to get up, he came down to see what they had for breakfast.

In his sleepy state, he didn't notice everyone at the bar become aware to his presence, and most of them plain staring. Finally, one of them decided to try to have a conversation with the strange man.

"What's you're name, stranger?" the hobbit asked.

"Mario" Mario replied, followed by a yawn.

"Where are you from?"

"The Mushroomy Kingdom" Mario said back, thinking they might be familiar.

The hobbit left his company, and told his friends at another table that the man, Mario, had had too much to drink. "Mushroomy Kingdom, eh?" the bartender said skeptically to Mario, who hadn't ordered a drink the whole time he was there.

"Have you heard of it?" Mario said hopefully.

The bartender shook his head. "So you weren't just messing with that guy?"

"No, it's actually where I'm from."

"Riiight. And you're ruled by King Artichoke"

"Of course not! Princess Peach."

The bartender looked at him, expecting Mario to be joking. But Mario's face was completely serious. "What kind of leaf you been using?"

Mario stared at the bartender incredulously. "I don't smoke!" He said, a little too loudly. Everyone in the Prancing Pony looked over to see what the fuss was about.

Mario finished his meal, and put down some coins. "Good day, Sir."

He then left the tavern, wondering what to do next. He wandered into a nearby shop, not sure what they sold, but not sure what else to do. He looked around, and guessed it was some kind of blacksmith's shop. There was even a forge in the back.

He preferred not to use weapons, but he was in a strange place, so he thought he might as well look around. He saw axes, maces, swords, daggers, flails, spears, clubs, armor, and the like.

He stopped when he saw a great jeweled staff with a gem on top. It was in the relic aisle, with all the older weapons not much use to hobbits. He grabbed it, and two gauntlets he though would match, and went to the blacksmith. "How much for these?" The blacksmith laughed. "About 10,000 gold in all." Mario thought this over, and pulled out a star coin. The blacksmith's eyes widened. "Will this do?" The blacksmith muttered _Where did he get this_ and nodded, transfixed by the massive coin.

Mario left the building, and asked himself why he decided to get them. They looked good on him, and he didn't think any of the hobbits would challenge him with his staff, but what of the enemies that may lurk beyond this town? Would this staff do anything against them?

He didn't know, but he liked the grip of the staff with the gauntlets on. Even more people eyed him now with the new gear he got, but he didn't really care.

Mario left Bree to find adventure, and possibly a way home.


End file.
